


met a boy, cute as can be

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkwardness, Ballet Teacher Kickbox Studio Neighbours, Blind Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing Booths, NB Lafayette, Neighbours, Or Gone Right??, Other, Snow Ball Fights Gone Wrong, Tailor Hercules, When hot asshole asks you out but he actually rly cute and not an asshole, Wrong Number AU, You fell asleep on me on an airplane and youre really cute help AU, au where lafayette is actually really good at dancing, bubble baths, but like not always, i guess i should add these bc they just became relavant, idek how to tag these anymore, kind of, single parent laf, smitten hercules, toddler georges, trans hercules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: different universe, different circumstances; same end point. 30 different ways they fell in love, or the nudge that got them there.





	1. Wrong Number AU aka bubble bath gone wrong

Hercules was still staring with wide eyes at his phone, still processing the little notification reading New Messages [2]. 

Unbelievable, of course this would happen to him. He finally decides to take a hot bubble bath as per Peggy’s insistence and when he goes to give her some proof so she’d finally get off his case  (and yeah, he can admit it really does do wonders to relieve stress - before the Incident at least) he goes and sends it to a complete stranger.

The LED light continued to blink almost tauntingly and Hercules scowled at it. 

Letting out a deep breath, Hercules closed his eyes for a moment, trying to fall back into the relaxing serenity he had begun to feel only moments before, but quickly found that wasn’t going to happen any time soon - at least not while that damn light kept flashing at him. 

Muttering a curse at the devil phone under his breath,Hercules finally swiped his screen and brought up his brief - if it could even be called brief considering it was consisting of one mistake of an image - conversation with the stranger. Hercules was shocked to find an image waiting for him.

For a moment, Hercules didn’t know what to think. And then dread washed over him and he groaned. Please, _please_  don’t be a dick pic. It occurred to Hercules that perhaps this stranger wasn’t an asshole, or didn’t even have a dick to send a photo of anyway, but Hercules had been on the receiving end of one too many bad grindr conversations to not be at least a little bit apprehensive. 

With one last moment of peace, Hercules took another deep breath to steel himself before opening the image. 

Hercules almost dropped his phone into the tub, and cursed as he fumbled with the slippery device - god damn iphones - before taking a closer look at the photo. 

The stranger had sent back a selfie, a modest selfie to Hercules’ surprise. And cute. Holy fuck were they cute. 

The person seemed to be about Hercules’ age, and was outside; Hercules could see the clear blue skies behind them, and the tips of a popped coat collar. The person’s face was partially buried in the large golden scarf wrapped around their neck, but Hercules could just make out the corner of their lips pulled up into a coy smile. 

Their brows were raised in amusement, and their nose was crinkled slightly almost as if bashful - and if Hercules looked close enough he could make out the faintest colour on their cheek that Hercules could be persuaded to think was not just from the cool air. 

Immediately, Hercules was enamoured with the sight of them, from their cute smile to the tight bun atop of their head. Heart racing in his chest, Hercules suddenly realized it was his turn to respond.

Labouriously, Hercules closed the image, not without attempting to commit it to memory one last time, before finally reading the message accompanying it - to be completely honest, he had totally forgot about the message, or anything else for that matter. 

To Hercules’ dismay, the message was in French, and a frown tugged at the corner of his lips. He looked up at the wrong number he had typed and did not recognize the area code.

Uh oh. Hercules’ heart fell a little. 

Hercules replied, **_Sorry, I don't speak French?_**. After a moment of deliberation he decided, fuck it, they probably couldn’t understand it anyway and he’d probably never see them, and added, _**But I am fluent in gorgeous and lemme just say, damn baby, you are f-i-n-e**_. 

Feeling pretty suave, Hercules put his phone down and relaxed back into the bubbles feeling content with how he saved what could have been a fiasco. He vowed to never send another photo in such a state - particularly in the bath tub. 

Actually, scratch that. Bubble baths and Hercules, they were done, no bueno. 

Hercules’ wasn’t expecting his phone to buzz again so soon, and jumped slightly at the noise. He quickly snatched it up, curious to what the stranger could have responded with. 

When he read the text, Hercules wasn’t sure if he wanted to vomit or submerge himself beneath the bubbles and never come back out: _**Do you always send an awkward naked photo to strangers before chatting them up, or should I feel special?**_.

Before Hercules could do anything rash however, another text came in: _***cute bubble bath photo. pardon, autocorrect (;**_.

Hercules was typing back a reply before he even felt the smile stretched wide across his face.

_**Babe, with a smile like that you should always feel special, because I’d do anything to make you look at me like that for the rest of my damn life**_.

Perhaps bubble baths weren’t the end of the world after all. 


	2. New Job Jitters

Lafayette let out a shaky breath as they killed the engine to their car. They had just pulled into the parking lot of the new high school they were going to be working at, on their first day of teaching in middle of a semester, and Lafayette couldn’t help but be nervous.

The teacher who had left was rumoured to be fairly well-liked by the students and faculty - as if starting a new job wasn’t bad enough Lafayette now felt the pressure of filling well worn shoes. With a shiver, Lafayette pushed the thought away and forced themself to make their way into the school.

It was still early, the school day not starting yet, but there was a staff meeting, to introduce them, blah blah, and Lafayette wanted a couple of minutes to gather their wits in their classroom before facing the day head-on.

Once they stepped foot in the main office, a smile plastered firmly on their face, everything was a blur and it was some measurable amount of time later that they were being dismissed from the staff meeting.

Lafayette finally felt like they could let out a breath. Next, all they had to do was teach, and they knew how to teach, they were good at it too. Any small bit of comfort was a gratious luxury on days like today.

Lost in their thoughts, they hadn’t noticed where they were going and they walked straight into what felt like a brick wall, except the brick wall moved and made a noise. It took Lafayette all but two seconds to realized they had totally walked straight into a person.

“Oh I am so sorry-“

It was saying something that Lafayette didn’t let out a squeak when they finally saw the face of their victim. As if the day couldn’t get anymore stressful, of course cute gym guy was here. Of course cute gym guy _worked_  here.

If the ground was ready, it could swallow them up any time now.

Oh, and was he cute. He was directing that flawless smile at them, in such close proximity as compared to across a room with stolen glances, and Lafayette had no chance of stopping the flush that crawled up their neck, dusting their skin.

He laughed and shook his head softly. “No worries; I can imagine you have a lot on your mind today.”

“I uh- yes,” Lafayette finished lamely and they internally scolded themself for sounding so stupid.

The man’s smile didn’t falter however, if anything he seemed a little more endeared and Lafayette’s heart did a little flip in their chest. “I’m Hercules. Hercules Mulligan; I teach P.E.”

He was offering a hand and boy did his grip feel real nice around Lafayette’s smaller, more dexterous hands. Get yourself together Lafayette, he probably doesn’t even remember you from the gym.

“But, I mean, I’m sure you could have guessed that.”

Scratch that, he definitely remembers. Oh god.

Lafayette laughed, not knowing what else to do in this situation, enjoying the way Hercules’ eyes crinkled when he smiled a little bit bigger.

“Anyway, I shouldn’t keep you any longer. I’ll see you around, ya?”

Disappointment washed through Lafayette for a moment at the prospect of Hercules leaving them before they remembered where they were, and that they had to start a new job today, and anticipation creeped back into their stomach.

But Hercules touched their bicep briefly and was flashing them a hopeful smile and god, how was anyone supposed to work around here with this guy just whipping his smile around like it was no problem.

He looked so ernest, so hopeful, Lafayette suddenly felt much more relaxed and confident. Perhaps today wouldn’t go so poorly after all.

“I look forward to it, Hercules.”


	3. John Laurens was a dead man

John Laurens was a dead man.

Said dead man was cackling as he ran across the field, looking back over his shoulder to watch as Hercules glowered, wiping snow off of the side of his head.

Oh, if it was a snow ball war Laurens wanted, it was a snow ball war Laurens would get.

A second later, Hercules scooped up a heap of snow and took off in a charge after his friend, sculpting the snow as he ran into a ball. Laurens ahead of him made a strangled noise when he noticed Hercules chasing him and continued to run, dodging around the other people in the park.

Hercules saw his opening, if he pushed himself to sprint just a little bit faster, he could get in just the right position to land the perfect hit. So by sheer will power, Hercules managed to run just a little bit faster and with Laurens just in the right place he launched the snow ball with a wide grin on his face.

What he wasn’t anticipating however was the little shit ducking out behind the innocent soul walking by at that particular moment. Hercules watched as if in slow motion as the snow ball he had made particularly for John Laurens collided with someone who was definitely not John Laurens.

The person stopped and blinked as if they didn’t know what hit them, literally, and Hercules was just thankful that with the height difference it hit them square in the chest and not the face.

Hercules immediately ran over, hands up in apology.

“Oh my god I’m so-“

The apology died on his lips when he took them in from up close and shit - they were really cute. Even with a frown forming on their lips.

They were looking down at their now snowy chest, and had began harshly attempting to wipe the snow away, but when Hercules stopped short, they looked up, focusing their glare at him.

They said something, more like spit it at him, in a language he recgonized as French and with their tone he was almost certain it wasn’t friendly.

It occured to Hercules that they were probably fairly angry with him, this stranger who had just threw snow at them, and he had the sudden urge to make them like him.

So he rambled.

“I’m really sorry, that wasn’t meant for you. You’re really cute and I would never throw snow at you, or anything for that matter, or any other stranger really, I mean unless you wanted me too? Fuck that came out wrong I’m just really sorry you’re really attractive I- can I buy you coffee?”

The stranger’s face was no longer twisted up in anger, but they were watching him with a calm sort of amusement dancing across their features. A few seconds later Hercules realized he had called them cute, twice, and asked them out and honestly he almost face palmed physically.

At least amusement was better than rage?

Over their shoulder, he could see John Laurens hunched over, shoulders shaking with laughter as he watched the whole thing go down from a few feet away. If looks could kill…

“So, I guess what I should take away from that whole mess is that you think I am cute, yes?”

Hercules’ eyes flickered back to the stranger’s when they spoke and he was glad you couldn’t see blush with his skin tone. He did however laugh awkwardly and rub the back of his neck.

The stranger was offering him a small smile much to Hercules’ surprise and he couldn’t help but smile warmly back.

“Well, you are in luck,” they leaned in slightly and Hercules felt giddy when they finished with, “I think you are cute too.”

“Really?”

Their eyes sparkling, Hercules felt a bout of confidence. “Seriously though, I am sorry. Can I make it up to you? Coffee?”

They looked him over for a couple more seconds, and Hercules had been about to start fidgiting before they finally nodded with a sly smile.

“Coffee’s a start.”


	4. Hey Asshole

When the loud booming base cut abruptly back in, Lafayette’s gaze flickered away for two seconds, but it was enough to cause them to stumble and fall out of their pirouette. Catching themself before they could fall, Lafayette cursed lowly and glared towards the mirrored wall the music was coming from behind.

Over the last few weeks, the neighbours of Lafayette’s little dance studio had been getting more obnoxious and noiser as time went on, seeming to not care at which hour they blasted their music or at what volume.

Lafayette had only ever met one of the owners of the kickboxing studio. They were brothers apparently and the one they had met was quiet, friendly, and only in it to help his brother set it up.

Clearly, he wasn’t the dick bag disrupting Lafayette’s life.

But enough was enough; boy, was Lafayette going to have words with this man.

Only bothering to throw a cardigan over their shoulders, and shoving their feet into their boots, Lafayette stompped next door still sweaty and in their form fitting work out gear to finally give this asshole a piece of their mind.

The music was even louder once Lafayette was inside, and they shrunk back for a second before their ears could adjust what little they could. How could anyone function like this?

Lafayette angrily scanned the area, a few people looking over at them with curiosity before they found the office and made their way over. However, no one was in the room and they huffed in frustration.

Someone tapped on Lafayette’s shoulder, and they looked over in shock. A short person with their hair pulled tightly back into a pony tail, sweat coating their body - not to mention their relatively impressive biceps - and tape around their fingers was hollering at them over the music.

“You lookin’ for Hercules?”

“I do not know. Who is the owner?”

The person nodded, looking over Lafayette’s shoulder and they turned to see a man holding a punching bag while someone else went to town. “You’re lookin’ for Hercules.”

With their target in sight, their eyes narrowed and they made their way over without a glance back.

By the time they approached, Lafayette had worked themself back up to a whole rant, absolutely ready to explode on the asshole who had been causing them so much irritation the past month. But when they opened their mouth, ready to let loose, they stopped short when they finally saw the man up close.

God damn, that was an attractive man.

His loose fitted tank top gave a lot to look at, and Lafayette was certainly not going to complain. With arms like that, he looked like he could knock anything out. He was certainly nothing like his brother that was for sure.

Except he was, Lafayette could see the resemblence in his face, they actually looked quite similar. Though, Lafayette was inclined to believe he was more handsome. The thought immediatley had them flushing.

Lafayette hadn’t noticed the men had stopped their training until Hercules turned to speak to them.

“Can I help you with something?”

Yes, yes you most definitely could. No, focus Lafayette. Ream. Him. Out.

“I uh, yes,” wow, very intimidating.

Hercules smiled at them and fuck, he was cute.

“Better step into the office then, for some privacy.”

Lafayette nodded absently and followed Hercules through the gym into the little room they had passed before. Even through the shut door the music was still loud, but at least dulled enough to have a conversation with less difficulty.

“What can I do for you, Lafayette?”

“How do you know my name?” Lafayette frowned.

“I’m assuming you’re the owner of the dance studio next door? My brother’s mentioned you and I’ve seen you around a couple of times.” Hercules leaned back against the desk, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Lafayette stared for a moment before forcing themself to look up at the man’s face.

“Ah.”

Hercules smiled at them with amusement.

“So, what can I do for you Lafayette?”

With that, the irritation that had been building up for weeks flashed through Lafayette’s system again and they snapped.

“You can turn your god damn music down. It is indecently loud, it is obnoxious, honestly it is just rude to all those around god it is like you did not even consider no one else wants to hear your shitty-“

“Can I take you to dinner?”

That was not what Lafayette was expecting. Hercules’ expression had been getting more amused by the second. Their mouth flapped for a moment with no sound before they finally got out “What?”

Suddenly, Hercules was bashful and laughed a little awkwardly. “I can turn down my music, but will you go to dinner with me?”

“I… do not understand,” Lafayette squinted at the man, trying to figure out what was happening. Where they… getting asked out by the hot neighbour they were yelling at?

“I may or may not have used loud music in attempt to get you over here so I could talk to you,” Hercules admitted.

Lafayette blinked at him. Well, this was new.

“It’s okay if you’re not interested, really, or whatever, I mean, I’m not gunna force yo-“

“Turn your music down and you can pick me up at eight,” Lafayette cut him off, a tingling feeling in their finger tips.

A beautiful smile stretched across Hercules’ face and he nodded. “Wow uh, yeah. It’s a date.”

Maybe he’s not so irritating after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is actually jokes like someone is asking lafayette out and theyre like *suspicious* like damn same


	5. love in the air

This was a situation Hercules never anticipated being in. The cute person sitting next to Hercules on the plane that apparently only took Hercules 0.002 seconds to harbour a crush on had fallen asleep a few minutes back, and their young child had been staring at him the entire time from their window seat.

Hercules was starting to sweat, shifting around uncomfortably as he glanced over only to be met with the unblinking stare of the toddler. It was ridiculous, honestly, for Hercules to feel so _intimidated_ by a child but he couldn’t help it when he kept looking at him like that.

Eventually, Hercules gave up and looked over at the kid for real. The kid didn’t even flinch, just continued to stare at him, like he excepted Hercules to _do_  something.

So, Hercules did the first thing that came to mind, and stuck out his tongue, making a ridiculous face. At first, the child just looked at him, so Hercules made another face and that had the kid smiling.

A high pitch laugh squeaked out of the kid and their whole face lit up. Hercules himself had to smile at that and he quickly made another silly face, enjoying the laughter it caused to bubble out of the kid.

He was distracted when the Stewardess came by, asking for drinks, still focused on the kid and making him laugh.

“Can I get you or your husband something to drink?”

“Just some orange juice, thanks.”

Hercules responded automatically. Then, he realized what they had said and whipped around to face them. However, before he could correct them, the stewardess was placing the juices down, smiling at him, and moving on.

Heat flared up under Hercules’ skin, and he glanced over at the cute stranger’s sleeping form. The child was now staring out the window, thank god.

Yeah right, someone like that would be married to Hercules. If, fucking, only.

As if on cue, the person shifted in their sleep and their head was suddenly resting on Hercules’ shoulder, half cuddled into Hercules’ side. He froze, not sure what to do and looked around as if looking for answers to pop out of the air miraculously.

However, when he looked back down at the sleeping person, he relaxed and they oh so subtly shifted closer to his body. God, he didn’t even know this person, and they could react badly when they woke up, but they had been friendly enough and Hercules wasn’t about to move them now.

It wasn’t for a couple of hours, and a couple of quick naps on Hercules’ part that the stranger finally woke up. The stewardess was coming around with more beverages before the flight landed.

When Hercules felt them beginning to wake, he froze again, not sure how they were going to react. It took them a few seconds, but they seemed to realize where they were, and what position they were in when they jerked back slightly and looked at Hercules’ with owlish eyes.

They were flushed and quickly looked away to check on their kid. Once they were satisfied with him, they turned back to Hercules, and Hercules recognized the look in their eye.

“I am so sorry-“

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I definitely could have had worse people fall asleep on me in a plane.”

They rose a brow at that and Hercules quickly amended himself. “Not that you’re a bad- it was definitely nic- uh you’re really cute?”

Hercules decided to just stop and hope for the best.

However, the stranger was looking at him with something akin to amusement and Hercules let out the breath he was holding.

“Well, you make a fairly good pillow yourself, Monsieur…”

“Mulligan. I’m Hercules Mulligan,” he answered, and wondered momentarily why he sounded so out of breath.

“Gilbert Lafayette, I’ll spare you my full name. Everyone calls me Lafayette anyway,” and they flashed him a dazzling smile and oh, right, _that's_  why he was so out of breath.

Before Hercules could respond however, the stewardess cut in and made Hercules want to die again.

“More juice for you and your husband?”

Hercules wondered how to fling himself from the plane.

Lafayette’s brow raised, and they looked at Hercules with a mixture of shock and amusement before they turned back to the stewardess and responded with much more grace than Hercules himself could have managed.

“Yes, please. Merci.”

Once the stewardess left, Lafayette turned to Hercules, eyes sparkling, an unspoken question in the air.

Hercules laughed awkwardly. “She just uh assumed and I couldn’t correct her in time,” he offered as explanation.

Lafayette’s lips twitched up into a small smile and they fluttered their lashes. “Take me to dinner first, then we’ll talk about marriage.”


	6. You've got to be fucking kidding me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha im so punny

At first Hercules wasn’t quite sure what the noise was, just a few thumps, a few fallen books and a groan. Honestly, Hercules just wrote it off with a glare towards the stacks as a someone falling - and being rude and obnoxious.

It was late, and most of the library was deserted on the higher floors. Hercules shifted in the seat he had been sitting in for the last few hours, trying to get the slightest bit comfortable so he could finish up the chapter he was on, go back to his dorm room and pass the fuck out for the night.

There was one other student sitting a few tables away and out of the corner of his eye Hercules could seem them glance over towards the stacks with curiosity. Without too much thought, Hercules turned back to his textbook and tried not to mentally fall asleep.

It was barely a minute later when the unmistakable sound of a moan travelled through the air that had Hercules’ ears perked in seconds. His head whipped up and his eyes immediately locked with the other student who was wearing the same look of _holy fucking shit_  on their face.

Another, higher pitched moan followed after a few seconds, followed by a muted thump. The other student covered their mouth in attempt to muffle their laughter, eyes crinkled in amusement and oh shit.

Hercules was so gay. So painfully gay.

The thumping was more consistent now, interspersed with grunts and moans, and if the other student was uncomfortable they certainly weren’t showing it. No, they continued to smile and share their glances between Hercules and towards the stacks the noises were emitting from.

Amusement was the only emotional present on their face.

The next time their eyes locked, Hercules waggled his eyebrows and made a ridiculously dramatic expression. This time when they laughed, a small sound managed to slip between their lips before they could control it. Hercules was pretty proud of that.

The couple didn’t seem to be finishing any time soon, so Hercules ripped his eyes away from the other student and attempted to get back into his reading before the library closed and kicked him out for the night.

Finally, _finally_  the noises died down from the crescendo they had taken. After a couple of seconds of relative silence, the couple appeared to have finished. Hercules looked back to where the other student was sat, only to be disappointed to find their seat empty.

He frowned and his shoulders slumped slightly at the prospect of never seeing them again. The campus was huge, as was the student population, it was really unlikely. With a sigh, Hercules turned back to his textbook, only for his page to become obscured a second later when a sticky note was placed in front of him.

It took a second for Hercules to read the note and by the time he was looking up, there was a smile on his face as he watched the cute student’s back as they strode away. They glanced back over their shoulder, lower lip between their teeth, slight teasing grin, and winked.

Hercules looked back down at the note and shook his head with a laugh.

_**A moment like that connects people, don’t you agree? Meet up for coffee to talk about it?** _

_**x Lafayette (917 xxx xxxx)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the couple fucking in the stacks was gunna be jamilton hate fucking but i got lazy so its up to your interpretation now


	7. apparently cute boys materialize out of thin air

Lafayette sighed as they finally snuggled up under their covers. It was late, and the essay they had just finished was a pain in the ass, but they had managed to get it done, and be fairly proud of it too. However, finishing the essay from hell was no where near as satisfying as their head hitting the pillow in that moment.

Winter quickly approaching, Lafayette let out a sigh of contentment as they regulated the temperature under the covers to be just right. This, lying here on the precipice of sleep, bundled up in warm covers, was truly bliss.

After a moment, Lafayette rolled in attempt to get comfortable and snuggled further into the pillow they had turned into. They could feel themself dozing, about to pass out any moment when the pillow moved, and a deep voice came from above them.

“Where the fuck…”

Lafayette froze and a sudden chill filled the room. They jerked back, eyes flying open, and let out a high pitched yelp. Lying in their bed beside them was a man, looking back at Lafayette with a matching deer in headlights expression.

“I can explain,” he said, slight chatter to his voice. He was wearing a t-shirt and quickly covered his bare biceps with his hands to keep warm.

Heart racing, Lafayette blinked at the man. “What the _fuck_. Who the fuck? Where-“

“I’m really sorry. I’m not a stalker or creepy or anything I swear, this was an accident.”

The room grew a bit cooler, and Lafayette’s breath became visible. “That is not an explaination,” they bit out, having yet to calm their frantic heart beat.

The man’s expression turned sheephish and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I uh, my powers have been acting up ever since I started HRT and sometimes… _this_  happens.”

Lafayette softened at that, muscles uncoiling, the room slowly growing warmer. The man sighed in relief at the change in temperature. His eyes flickered shut for a brief moment and Lafayette took the opportunity to glance over his features and shit, he was actually really really cute.

Suddenly, Lafayette became flustered - they were not mentally prepared to have such a cute boy in their bed, and apparently cute boys materialized out of thin air. Time to force out some charm.

“This meaning slipping your way into strangers’ beds?”

Lafayette quirked a brow, giving him a playful smirk. The man’s eyes snapped open, wide, and Lafayette felt the urge grow to do anything to keep this man in their bed.

“No, no, _no_. God, that came out wrong; it’s not always beds, just the teleporting thing- I swear it’s not an excuse.”

Instantly, Lafayette felt bad for teasing, and reached out to place a hand on his. “I apologize, I was only teasing.”

The boy let out a breath and gave Lafayette a smile. And oh boy, Lafayette’s breath caught in their throat, heart rate speeding up again. Fuck.

“I’m Hercules. Sorry again for…”

Lafayette squeezed his hand and smiled back, hoping to reassure him. “Do not worry Hercules, you could not control it. Though, it does make me quite jealous to think of who else’s bed you might appear in…”

Hercules’ eyes widened slightly at that, like he couldn’t believe it, and Lafayette giggled softly, delighted. “My friends call me Lafayette.”

“Well, Lafayette,” Hercules flipped his hand so he could scoop up their own and lift it to brush his lips oh so light across their knuckles. Keeping their eye, Lafayette bit their lower lip. They were thankful their flush wouldn’t be seen in the darkness of the room.

“If there was anyone’s bed I’d hope to return to, it would most definitely be yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got me


	8. maybe the kissing booth wasnt such a bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i like the kindergarten teacher au a little too much

Hercules wasn’t sure how he got roped into this - actually no, that was a lie. It was 100 percent his sister Kirsten’s fault, practically manipulating him into agreeing to help out with the fair this year.

Yes, he had agreed to help out. No, he hadn’t agreed to get stuck in the kissing booth. Yet, here he was, smiling awkwardly at an admittedly attractive young woman as she walked away.

Elbow on the counter, Hercules rested his chin on his palm and let out a deep sigh. It was hardly past noon and Hercules still had a few hours to go until he was freed by his successor.

He had to admit, there was something almost flattering about the amount of attention he had attracted so far, except for the fact that he recognized too many of the people.

Hercules also felt a little unsure about essentially selling himself for money - and he had made that perfectly clear to his sister but she had just waved him off with a “it’s _just_  a kissing booth”. So Hercules sucked it up, and tried to have what fun with it that he could.

He was expecting to feel slightly uncomfortable, a little humbled, and all around ready to get the fuck outta there. What he wasn’t expecting was to feel flustered, slightly anxious, and a little bit excited.

However, that’s what Hercules was feeling when someone called his name, a voice he recognized all too well.

“Monsieur Mulligan?”

Immediately, Hercules straightened up and his eyes landed on yep, the parent he most definitely _did not_  have a complete crush on.

Lafayette - as they had insisted Hercules call them after first meeting - approached the booth with a coy smile and a brow raised, seemingly stuck between being shocked to see him in that position and amused.

“Ah, hello Lafayette,” Hercules greeted awkwardly, hoping the ground would swallow him up whole.

“Do I even want to ask?” Lafayette laughed, taking in the booth again.

Hercules laughed along with them and shook his head. “Favour for my sister,” was what he offered.

They made a small noise of amusement, nodding their head in understanding. Then, the teasing lilt was back, the matching smirk along with it.

“I would imagine you have gotten a lot of business.”

Heat flared up in Hercules’ cheeks and his brain short circuited for a second. Lafayette was always flirty, Hercules just supposed it was in their nature - definitely nothing to do with him.

“How much, I wonder?”

That was surprising. “What?” Hercules responded dumbly. Immediately he wanted to smack himself.

But Lafayette didn’t seem phased. They walked closer to the booth, close enough that Hercules could catch their cologne. They placed a twenty down and slid it across the counter.

“Will this do?” They purred and Hercules swallowed.

He wanted to tell them they didn’t need to pay anything, that he’d pay _them_  in all honesty. There was a brief thought of _maybe rethink this_  before he chucked it out the window and decided, hey, actions always spoke louder than words.

So with one last witty comment, “that’s more than enough,” Hercules leaned forward and finally captured their lips under his.

And yes, their lips were just as soft as they looked, Hercules noted.

It wasn’t a particularly lustful kiss despite what Hercules had usually imagined. Hercules’ hand hovered under Lafayette’s jaw, oh so slightly tilting their head for a better angle to press into.

The kiss was sweet and modest, nothing but a gentle press of lips, but it was still enough to cause Hercules’ skin to tingle. Lafayette’s mouth opened under his own and when their tongue lightly swiped over his lip, Hercules’ breath hitched and he pulled back.

“God,” the word slipped out of Hercules’ mouth almost immediately. Their eyes met, and Hercules felt a new fire ignite in his stomach at the look in Lafayette’s eye.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he admitted.

Lafayette laughed, hand coming up to curl around Hercules’ neck. Their eyes flickered back down to Hercules’ mouth and they muttered a breathless, “me too, now kiss me again,” before they surged back in for another kiss.

This one was much more explosive than the last, the spark now lit, kindling a growing fire.

There was no time wasted in opening mouths and allowing their tongues to meet, muffled sighs spilling out between their lips. They both leaned forward, desperate to get as close as the booth between them would allow. It was even better than Hercules’ had imagined, and his heart raced in his chest. He knew he’d never be able to get enough of them.

Hercules sunk his teeth into their lower lip, and almost made a noise himself as Lafayette broke away with a gasp.

Despite the break, the two remained close, unwilling to lose the intimacy of the moment quite yet. Lafayette hummed and stroked the tender skin on the side of Hercules’ neck with their thumb, and he shuddered.

“You provide quite the service, Monsieur Mulligan,” Lafayette teased, but their voice was still a little too breathless, a little too affected for the full effect.

Hercules chuckled.

To both of their dismay, Lafayette pulled out of the embrace, and they both put a little distance between the two as if suddenly, _finally_ , realizing where they were. Lafayette looked quite the sight; there was a flush on their cheeks that hadn’t been there before and their lips were kiss-swollen.

Hercules was sure he looked quite the same but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not with the taste of Lafayette’s lips on his own and the little gasps Lafayette made when he flicked his tongue just so ringing in his ears.

“At this point I think it’s okay if you call me Hercules,” he managed to get out, voice gravelly.

Thankfully, Lafayette laughed softly, the sound going straight to Hercules’ heart.

“Do not make me wait so long the next time, Hercules.”

 


	9. spiders are the real mvp

A sudden frantic knocking on Hercules’ front door had him startled, jumping from where he had been hunched over his sketching table for hours.

Hercules realized three things immediately. One, he had no idea what time it was and how long he had been sketching. Two, it must have been a long time because there was a sharp pain in his back and his muscles were incredibly stiff. And three, someone was still aggressively knocking on his door.

With a groan, Hercules stood and stretched his muscles before he made his way to the door. It was still light out but the sun was beginning to drop in the sky, casting an orangish-pink glow into the apartment.

As he reached the front door, his curiosity was peaked at who could be so desperate to reach him without calling first. A multitude of options flitted across his mind, however he was still caught completely off guard when he opened the door.

His cute French neighbour, who had just moved in down the hall a couple of months ago, and who Hercules had _definitely_  spent the last few months crushing on from afar, looked just as shocked to see that Hercules had actually opened the door.

On further inspection, Hercules noted that they looked rather distressed, hair coming out of their usually (but still mostly) immaculate bun, tremor in their hand where it was still poised to knock, eyes wide.

“Uhhh, can I help you?” Hercules hoped it didn’t sound rude, but he wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say.

The person blinked at him twice, still frozen, before they finally lowered their hand. A sheepish look made its way across their features and a flush just faint enough to be visible painted their cheeks.

“Ah, I did not know you lived here,” the person responded, accent thick.

Hercules cocked his head. “Is that a problem?” He genuinely hoped it wasn’t.

They looked surprised at his response and quickly shook their head, hands up. “No, no, of course it is not. I uh, I just-“

They cut themself off, biting their lip, eyes darting back towards their apartment where Hercules now noticed their own door was open.

“Are you… okay? Do you need me to get help?” Hercules took a step back into his apartment, ready to grab his cell phone.

“That is why I came to you.”

Hercules was more confused than ever. What could he possibly do to help them? And why did they sound so embarrassed?

“I need you to get rid of a spider,” they blurted out before Hercules could get a chance to respond.

It was so unexpected that Hercules only blinked at them. What?

When they noticed he wasn’t going to say anything, they explained. “I was trying to take a bath, but there is a very large spider in there and…” they trailed off as if the answer was obvious.

Hercules looked at them for another moment, their wide pleading eyes, the blush that had darkened oh so slightly after their rushed explanation, before finally breaking out into laughter.

A hand pushed his shoulder and Hercules could see them glaring at him now.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just,” Hercules said as he caught his breath, “that’s not at all what I was expecting and it was just so out of the blue.”

They seemed to believe him when their scowl softened and their glare turned playful. A second later they were pouting and fluttering their lashes at him, and Hercules had to suck in a breath.

Shit, he was so gone.

“So, you will help me?”

Hercules smiled at them. “Of course, lead the way.”

Their entire face lit up, a toothy smile filling their face and Hercules internally swooned. He was honestly just glad they didn’t ask him to bury a body because, well, at this point…

“You are my hero,” they briefly touched Hercules bare arm, and he repressed a shiver so he could follow them to their apartment.

“I’m Hercules, by the way.”

They looked over at him, smiling coyly this time. “Wow, Hercules? It is almost fate that I knocked on your door, no?”

They winked at him and Hercules had to remind himself how to walk and not fall over his feet as they navigated through their apartment.

“I am Lafayette,” they revealed, and Hercules was immediately attached to the name. It fit them completely.

They stopped outside what Hercules assumed was the bathroom, and they glared, pointing towards the room. “It is in _there_.”

Hercules chuckled at their demeanour and stepped inside. He had to admit it was a fairly sizeable spider that even had him a little anxious. However, he was able to let it out the window - at Lafayette’s insistence, “just because I do not want it in my house does not mean I want it dead”, which Hercules readily agreed to - without much trouble and it was all too soon Hercules found himself back at Lafayette’s door.

They both hesitated, however, before Hercules could leave, neither seemingly ready to say goodbye quite yet. Despite that, no one spoke for a few moments, not sure what there was to say.

Eventually, Hercules found his voice.

“Your accent is cute, are you from France?”

And immediately he wished he hadn’t.

Thankfully, however, Lafayette giggled and tilted their head. “Oui, you are correct. You are quite cute yourself Hercules; my hero.”

Heat flared up on Hercules cheeks and he grinned back at them.

“So why’d you move here?”

Lafayette pursed their lips, and for a moment Hercules was worried he had over stepped. But then they grinned at him.

“I will tell you if you let me take you to dinner.”

Boy howdy did Hercules like spiders now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually so afraid of spiders like this is honestly so relatable


	10. kiss me how the french do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so messy with titles

Lafayette took another sip of their champagne from where they leaned against the counter. Angelica’s apartment was packed, as it always was on New Years Eve; her parties were down right _famous_  in many circles, and though many people attended, Lafayette knew each guest was chosen with careful calculation.

This was as much as a social event as it was one for great opportunity. Honestly, her ambition and the dedicated ease she went after what she wanted was one of the things Lafayette admired about Angelica.

Normally, Lafayette loved parties. And they _were_  having a decent time, but they couldn’t help but be a little saddened this year; it was New Years Eve, they were at a party, and they were single with no one to kiss.

And of course Lafayette wanted to kiss someone come time for the clock to strike twelve, they _were_  French after all. If they couldn’t do it while deeply in love, they craved at least the small amount of intimacy and affection that came with the act of kissing.

Unfortunately, most of the people, at least the desirable people, seemed to be very much not single, or not available. There had been one person Lafayette had kept an eye on, the cute man with the heart-stopping smile and a shirt that stretched just a little too well over his upper body to be a mistake.

After asking around and stubbornly ignoring Angelica’s teasing looks, they had discovered his name was Hercules. All night they hadn’t noticed him particularly attached to anyone, but he had disappeared a little while ago and had yet to return.

It was hard for Lafayette’s hopes not to fall.

That was until he magically reappeared by their side where they hid at the back of the room. And just in time to watch the final moments before the new year dawned.

Lafayette jumped when they felt a hand resting low on their back and warm breath ghosting over their ear.

“You really do look stunning in that colour.”

When Lafayette looked over, the man, Hercules, was smiling at them and nursing his own beverage. And he was close, much closer than Lafayette was expecting.

Not that they minded, at all.

“Is that so?” They smirked, cocking a brow.

Hercules’ eyes very clearly glanced over Lafayette’s form and they flushed at the look in his eye.

“Yeah,” he said confidently, raising his glass to his lips. “Trust me, I’m an expert.”

When Lafayette just tilted their head in question, Hercules swallowed his next sip and said, “I’m a tailor.”

Well, that was unique. “I’ve never a met a tailor before.”

Lafayette noticed distantly there was less than a minute until midnight, but their attention was almost entirely focused on the man before them.

“We are a rare breed,” he nodded with a amused smile. Eyes sparkling, he leaned in and when his eyes flickered briefly down to Lafayette’s lips they sucked in a breath.

“So you’ve never kissed a tailor?”

“No,” the word came out with a rush of air, and suddenly Lafayette had a _craving_ , their own tongue darting out to wet their lips. Then, because they couldn’t resist, they added, “why, are tailors exceptionally good kissers?”

Without noticing, the two had moved closer like planets falling into orbit. Hercules made a noise of consideration, eyes searching Lafayette’s face for something.

Suddenly the party got obnoxiously loud and Lafayette realized they were counting down numbers. The last ten seconds were upon them, but before Lafayette could think much further, the hand was back on Lafayette’s back and they were drawn back to the man beside them.

He moved an inch closer to Lafayette, eyes moving down to their lips again almost like he couldn’t help it. Lafayette noticed however, his touch on their back was light, as if he wasn’t quite sure if they’d tell him move it.

But then his dark eyes were meeting their’s again, and Lafayette felt a rush of heat run through them.

“Wanna find out?”

“God,” Lafayette pleaded, “yes.”

Three things happened next.

One: the party erupted into cheers and hurrahs as the ball finally dropped.

Two: Lafayette discovered Hercules had been drinking a long island iced tea.

And finally, three: even though their eyes were closed, Lafayette saw fireworks when the clock hit midnight.


	11. beggars can't be choosers, but fuck, can they be lucky

Hercules let out a sigh of relief when he stepped into the warm coffee shop. After being unusually warm for so long, the temperature was finally dropping and fast to match the time of year. Hercules, as were most students, was beginning to re-appreciate heaters again.

Unfortunately, that moment of gratitude only lasted for a moment, because the coffee shop was _packed_. With a frown, Hercules looked around and noticed all the tables were filled with students or professors either reading, chatting, or studying — all staying away from the cold.

So much for getting away from his dorm.

Just about resigned to getting a coffee to go, someone’s voice cut through the chatter.

“Are you looking for a seat?”

Hercules looked over only to set eyes on one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Now, Hercules was no cliche, so he could neither confirm nor deny that he heard angels sing when he saw them.

“Uh,” Hercules said dumbly.

They smiled at him, amused, but their brows were knitted in confusion. They tilted their head and it only further drew Hercules to the conclusion that they were absolutely adorable.

Shit. Focus. Don’t be a dumbass.

“Sorry,” Hercules laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I was…”

They smiled broadly at him again, eyes lighting up hopefully. “Well, I managed to snag a seat but no coffee. If you bring me one, I would be happy to share my table with you.”

Share a table with the gorgeous person in front of him and still manage to get some work done? Yeah right. It was a terrible idea but Hercules didn’t hesitate a second before agreeing.

“How could I refuse an offer like that?”

Another breathtaking smile and two coffee orders later, Hercules was waiting for the the beverages and forcing himself to not look over where his - he forced himself to not think the word soulmate - whatever they were was sitting. When he had reached the cash, Hercules had realized he had forgotten to ask for their name and just told the barista his own, deciding to pay for both coffees instead.

The barista called Hercules’ name, and he flashed a smile before navigating his way through the crowded shop to the corner the person had managed to steal away in. They looked up from their phone when he approached and smiled, reaching out for the coffee.

Their fingers touched as Hercules passed it over and again, Hercules refused to acknowledge the cliche way the small touch sent sparks through him.

They blew on the coffee for a brief moment, something Hercules tried very _very_  hard not to fixate on, before taking a sip. They made a grateful hum and Hercules felt a little proud of himself for making them a little bit happy.

He had done that. That was all him. Definitely not the coffee.

Their gazed flickered back up to Hercules and they offered him yet another charming smile. God, the fact that Hercules wasn’t a puddle on the ground yet was truly shocking.

“Thank you…” They trailed off, eyes glancing down to their cup. They turned it and giggled before giving him their attention again. “Hercules.”

“Don’t worry about it. Oh, here.”

Hercules placed the money they had given him in front of them on the table. They opened their mouth but Hercules beat them to it.

“It’s okay, believe me; buying you a coffee was my pleasure.”

They were smiling at him again, brow raised and it took Hercules a moment to realize what he said.

But fuck it, it was true. So he winked at them.

Enjoying the small victory flush he got out of them, he smirked as he asked, “I never got your name?”

They smiled wide and sat up straight. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. It is a pleasure to meet you Hercules.”

Hercules mouth dropped open, and they laughed again. He wasn’t sure what to focus on, their long as fuck name, the fact that considering their accent he shouldn’t have been as surprised over the fact that it was very very french, or the fact that they had a title.

“You are very cute when you are flustered.”

A strangled noise slipped out of Hercules mouth and he glanced away for barely a second before his eyes were drawn back to the person sitting in front of him.

“Do not fret, my friends call me Lafayette,” something about their amused expression led Hercules to believe that was exactly the reaction they had hoped for.

Hercules snorted at their little rhyme. “I take it you’re quite proud of that little line.”

Lafayette shrugged, but the smile never left their lips and they waggled their brows. “Alas, I am guilty.”

Hercules laughed and there was a brief pause in conversation before Lafayette spoke again. “I must admit, I am guilty of another crime.”

“Oh?” Hercules prompted, drinking his coffee in attempt to hide the worry that was probably going to show on his face.

Suddenly, there was more of that glorious blush tinting Lafayette’s beautiful skin, and wasn’t that interesting. Hercules’ interest only peaked more.

“I must confess, I was lying earlier. I had already had a cup of coffee.”

Hercules blinked at them, their meaning slowly seeping in.

“I saw you walk in,” Hercules sucked in a breath at the way they were looking at him. “And I just had to talk to you. I hope you will forgive my deceit.”

Hercules laughed at their confession. “I think I can manage to over look it.”

Lafayette beamed back at him. “I knew you were a reasonable person.” They paused and their eyes held a teasing glint.

“Seriously though, _Hercules_?”

“Hey,” Hercules glared over at them but with no real heat. “You’ve got no room to talk.”

Despite the joking, Hercules actually couldn’t bring himself to be irritated, not with Lafayette’s laughter surrounding him. Honestly, Lafayette could tease him as much as they desired if they continued to smile at him like that.

The pair dove into another conversation easily and before either of them knew it, it had grown dark outside and Hercules couldn’t help dreading the cold again. But when Hercules left the coffee shop, he had a new number in his phone, a gloved hand twined with his own, and he couldn’t really bring himself to mind the cold as much as he did before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i breached my 1k limit rule but i dont care anymore i dont c are i d otn


	12. oh monsieur tailor

The jingling of the bell could be heard easily from the back of the shop and Hercules finished up placing a few pins before standing with a sigh. Someone must have entered the shop, and he had nothing due yet so it was most likely a new customer.

It had been a long morning of back aching work and all Hercules wanted to do was go home, and pass out in his bed. However, it was still early in the work day and Hercules had a customer, so with a deep breath Hercules sucked up his distress and made his way to the front of the shop.

“Hello, what can i do-“ Hercules had to take a moment, pausing in the middle of his customary greeting to take in the beautiful person who had just walked in. Long legs, perfectly trimmed beard, sharp eyes and a dazzling smile, all wrapped up in one of the most perfectly fitting coats Hercules had ever seen. They were smirking at him, a brow raised and Hercules forced himself to _somehow_  ignore their beauty and act professionally. “-for you.”

“Salut,” they greeted warmly. Deep voice and thick accent, Hercules almost melted into the floor. “You are monsieur Mulligan, oui?”

“Yeah,” Hercules was lucky his voice came out steady. “Yeah, that’s me.”

They approached the front counter further and Hercules could catch a whiff of the cologne they were wearing. It smelled expensive and oh so mouth watering.

Their smile brightened, eyes crinkling slightly in delight. “Formidable. I need to, how you say, turn heads, for a wedding and I hear you are the man to see.”

Despite the heavy twinge of disappointment, Hercules forced his features not to fall at that. Of course they were taken, how could they not be. A small voice in the back of Hercules mind pointed out they had said _a_  wedding and not their own.

He forced out a laugh and gestured to the other room. “You heard correctly. Come on in.”

They winked at him as the passed, and Hercules let out a shaky breath before following. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hercules had learned the beautiful French person’s name was Lafayette and the wedding Lafayette was going to was in fact not their own - to which Hercules definitely did _not_  fist pump behind Lafayette’s back - but he was pleasantly surprised to find it was their mutual friend, Alex’s, wedding and that was who had recommended Hercules’ tailoring skills to them.

Hercules was undecided if he was going to kick Alexander’s teeth in or buy the guy a drink.

It didn’t occur to Hercules at the time that he would eventually have to _see_  Lafayette at the wedding. In the suit he had made especially for them.

Now, Hercules wasn’t one to brag, much at least, but he was a damn good tailor. But seeing Lafayette at the wedding looking as dashing as ever in that curve hugging three piece Hercules had spent probably too much time on, Hercules wasn’t sure he could give his craftsmanship all the credit on this one.

The pair had chatted briefly at the wedding, but much to Hercules’ disappointment for hardly any time at all. They both seemed to be getting whisked away from each other and before Hercules’ knew it the night was over and he hadn’t gotten the chance to ask Lafayette to dance. Hercules had gone home that night disappointed, a little drunk, and sure that was the last time he’d ever see the French person.

So, when two weeks later Lafayette stepped through the door to Hercules’ small shop, Hercules was surprised to say the least. With a charming laugh and wink, Hercules once again found himself pinning material around Lafayette’s body, and trying to remind himself how unprofessional his thoughts were as he pulled the measuring tape taught around Lafayette’s thighs.

This went on for a couple of months.

The first few times, Hercules had been surprised - it wasn’t often he had a customer that often seeing as his product was more expensive, but Lafayette had money and who was Hercules to judge if they wanted to splurge it in this way. But Hercules quickly got used to Lafayette’s company, in fact even looking forward to seeing their tall frame slip in through his door practically once a week.

As time went on, they learned much about each other, about their families back home in Europe, their coffee orders, favourite tv shows. It was safe to say Hercules was absolutely smitten and absolutely screwed.

He wasn’t sure if Lafayette was single - they sure never said anything about any special someone to Hercules - and honestly, he was too afraid to ask, wanting to live in his little bubble of _maybe_  just a little bit longer until it was popped and he was made to face the facts. Lafayette was always polite, and even flirtatious if Hercules was being honest, but he was pretty sure that was just in their nature.

Lafayette was a rich aristocrat with money to spend and Hercules their tailor and outlet, and that was that despite what Alex always suggested. Honestly, Hercules wished he was still on his honeymoon sometimes and therefore _away_  from him.

However, the next time Lafayette came in, everything felt different immediately. The way they looked at him caused him to shiver, the tone of their voice made him pause, and their touches were more frequent and lingered.

And Hercules was pretty sure Lafayette was coming on to him.

It was when Hercules was pinning fabric around Lafayette’s chest when he noticed. It was so subtle, but he noticed it just barely, the little hitch in their breath when his hand brushed down their side.

Heart beating frantically, Hercules paused a moment, the silence outside both of their breathing practically deafening, before he dared to do it again. This time they shuddered, and he swallowed thickly.

Hercules eyes snapped up to Lafayette’s face and- _shit._  They were so close, and looking right at him with that dark gaze of theirs; it was hard to not be captivated if for a moment.

Lafayette’s eyes flickered down for a second, and they licked their lips and no. Hercules had to be imagining things.

But the tension was so thick, so _palpable_  even Hercules was running out of excuses.

Hercules slowly straightened to his full height but even when he was finally level with them again, he couldn’t get words to come out of his throat.

Thankfully, they could.

“I thought I was quite clear in my intentions,” Lafayette started. Their voice sounded rougher than it normally did and if Hercules hadn’t been spending so much time with them recently he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to understand them.

“I- I thought-“

“What, that I needed so many suits?” Lafayette’s lip twitched in amusement and yeah, now that Lafayette said it out loud Hercules did feel a little dim. “Honestly Hercules, how many suits have i bought from you now? And so often that I would not need to be resized.”

Hercules felt heat stretch out across his skin, crawling up from under his collar where he pulled in attempt to alleviate some of the rising warmth. He laughed awkwardly, but smiled at them all the same.

Lafayette continued, their smile faltering now. “I could not tell if you were just blind, or not interested. I hope I have not made a fool out of myself?”

God, how could they think that? Well… Hercules would just have to fix that.

Hesitantly, Hercules brought a hand up to cup the side of Lafayette’s face. Fingers brushing the nape of their neck, Hercules traced along the well trimmed line of their beard and relished in the way they leaned into the touch.

“May I?”

He glanced down at their lips pointedly, just in case they misunderstood. When he met their eye again, he just about surged forward with how they were looking at him.

A noise tumbled out from the back of their throat, and their lips parted as a breathless, “please,” slipped out from between them.

And finally, _finally_ , Hercules got to taste those lips that had been haunting him for months. And he decided, begrudgingly, he would buy Alex that drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word limits are a concept 
> 
> also idek what this was supposed to be tbh but there it is


	13. take me out to the ball game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it had to happen at some point

To say Lafayette was excited would be an understatement. They had been in America for a couple of months now, trying everything and anything they could that they believed to be distinctly American and finally, _finally_  they were going to a baseball game. Lafayette had never been to a baseball game, but every time they had watched the sport with their friends they had enjoyed it.

Wanting to be game appropriate as possible, Lafayette had stolen both a Mets jersey and cap from their roommate John. When he had seen them in it and their innocent smile, he had just scoffed and shook his head affectionately, finding something else to wear himself.

Alex and John were going early to the game, Lafayette quickly agreeing to come with them, because apparently Alex knew one of the Mets. The details of how this friendship came to be were hazy, but Lafayette didn’t question it, just excited to come along for the ride.

The stadium was huge and just screamed American to Lafayette. They were almost two hours early to the game so there wasn’t many people there yet when they entered the park, and Lafayette was thankful for that. The calmness gave them time to observe their surroundings and take it all in before it got too hectic.

Lafayette was pulled away from said observations as John and Alex led them towards the field where some players wearing Met jerseys were milling about. As they approached a loud _ting_  sound emitted, and Lafayette recognized the scene as batting practice from what John had told them.

As they made their way down the aisle, the players were easier to make out and Lafayette’s eyes jumped from person to person, taking them all in. That was, until their eyes caught a particular man and they froze on him.

He was gorgeous. He filled out his jersey beautifully, all broad shoulders and strong arms. And god, his calves. Lafayette shot a quick thank you to whoever was listening for baseball uniforms.

The man stopped in his conversation with his teammates when he looked over at them, and- _no_. He smiled broadly - and fuck his smile was just as beautiful as the rest of him - and Lafayette realized he was moving closer, walking over to meet them at the edge of the field.

Of _course_  this would be the man Alex knew. Of _course_ Lafayette already had a crush on him.

“Well if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton,” the man said. His voice was gruff, deep, and yet it washed over Lafayette smooth and warm as melted butter.

“Hercules,” the two embraced, laughing as they pulled apart. “How are you man?”

The man, Hercules, smiled and nodded. “Pretty good man, I mean, I can’t complain.”

He turned and greeted John as well, like old friends. This must be a common enough occurance for them.

Lafayette wasn’t prepared for Hercules’ deep eyes settling on them next and their throat constricted. His eyes flickered over them quickly and he held out a hand.

“Hercules; Hercules Mulligan at your service.”

His smile was flirtatious and Lafayette could have swooned when his much larger, calloused hand closed around theirs.

“Lafayette,” they breathed out. “My name is Lafayette.”

And then, as if it all wasn’t enough, instead of shaking their hand he brought it up and brushed his lips across the back of it, smiling into their knuckles when their breath caught.

“Hercules, you playboy; stop messing with my friends.”

Alex’s voice cut through Lafayette’s thoughts, and they couldn’t help but feel a tug of irritation towards their smaller friend when Hercules dropped their hand and his gaze was torn away from them.

“Who said I was messing? It’s cusomary in Europe to greet with a kiss,” he looked back at Lafayette, and winked. “Isn’t it?”

Hercules glanced down to their lips briefly and Lafayette licked them unconsciously. “Oui.”

“Anyway,” Alex continued. “This is Lafayette’s first baseball game.”

Hercules raised a brow. “Oh really? Well, Lafayette; I’ll make you a wager.”

There was a sparkle of amusement in Hercules’ eye, and Lafayette raised a brow of their own, smirk stretching across their lips. They finally felt like they got their footing, usual confidence seeping back into their veins.

“Oh?”

“Mmm, if I hit a home-run, you let me take you to dinner.”

Well, that was forward. Lafayette was taken aback for a moment, but quickly re-collected themself and scoffed playfully.

“That is quite presumptuous of you Monsieur playboy. And if you do not hit this home-run?”

Hercules sighed dramatically and shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I’ll have to do something horrible like give you a kiss.”

John whistled and Alexander laughed loudly. Hercules was grinning again, bright and oh so hopeful. It was adorable.

Lafayette pursed their lips but couldn’t stop the smile that had been threatening to break out on their face throughout the chat.

“Is this how you greet all your ‘fans’?” Lafayette hesitated, remembering the playboy comment vividly. What if this was something Hercules did often?

Hercules shifted and his tone took a serious note. “Only the ones I really like.”

That sent Lafayette’s already speeding heart into a flurry. Despite his confidence and relaxed demeanour, Hercules seemed like a really nice guy and if he was Alex’s friend, Lafayette trusted his judgement.

And Lafayette really wanted to go to dinner with the cute baseball player.

Smile back in place, Lafayette attempted to school their features into some sort of charming indifference, but they were pretty sure they just came off as giddy when they replied, “I guess you have got yourself a deal, Monsieur.”

Hercules’ teammates began to call for him, making their way back into the dug-out as batting practice finished.

He looked back at them and hollered “-yeah alright I’m coming-“ before looking back at Lafayette.

“Until later, then?”

Lafayette recognized the look in Hercules’ eye as one last moment of hesitation and Lafayette gave a final nod of consent. “Good luck, Hercules.”

With that, Hercules flashed Lafayette one last wink and smile, nodding at Alex and John, before turning and finally disappearing into the depths of the stadium.

“Damn, Lafayette. I mean, just…” Alex trailed off shaking his head, not really knowing what to say after what had just transpired.

“You guys are going to be a really adorable couple,” John cut in.

Lafayette flushed bright and glared over at their friends. “Shut up.”

However, despite their friends’ teasing throughout the game, particularly when the rest of the group showed up and The Event, as it was being called, had to be re-explained, Lafayette couldn’t keep the smile off their face. Especially when in the bottom of the third inning, Hercules smashed a ball into the outfield.


	14. love is in the air

When Hercules had seen the flyer for extras of some indie rom-com that was being filmed on campus, he immediately jumped at the chance to get some extra cash. All he had to do was sit at some table and converse with a stranger while the actors did their thing.

Piece of cake.

And yet, Hercules wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. He wasn’t even going to be the focus of the scene, he didn’t even have any lines; he was just apart of the backdrop in which the two main characters of the film began to fall in love. Still, none of that seemed to help calm his racing mind.

He stood by the small cafe table that he had been told was his watching everyone hustle and bustle about the set. The two main actors, both very attractive, stood off to the side talking with the director seriously, about what Hercules had no idea.

Minutes went by and Hercules thought they had forgotten about him until the same assistant came over in a huff, someone trailing behind him this time. And Hercules almost missed what he said, too distracted with this new stranger.

Uh, were they sure this person wasn’t supposed to be staring because _damn_.

“Meet your table partner. All you have to do, is act natural and low key. Good luck.”

And with that the assistant was gone and Hercules was left alone with his new partner. How the fuck was he supposed to act normal around this person? God, so much for being easy.

They were gorgeous, from their impeccable eye for fashion, to the small and adorable smile playing at the corner of their lips. At further inspection, Hercules noted _glossy_  lips. And god, did he ever want to find out what flavour they were.

The person giggled, snapping Hercules out of his staring. He blushed when he realized he had been caught.

“Uh, sorry. I’m Hercules.”

They smiled at him all the same, raising a brow. “Lafayette; shall we sit?”

They gestured to the table and Hercules nodded before quickly taking his seat. Lafayette followed, much more gracefully, Hercules noted, folding their long legs under the table. Their fingers immediately began to play with the coffee cup sitting on the table and Hercules was mesmorized by the sight for a second.

“So,” Hercules trailed off, not quite sure where to go.

“Is Hercules really your name-“

“Are you from France?”

They both spoke at the same time. Hercules laughed awkwardly and Lafayette graced Hercules with yet another charming smile.

“Yes, I am from France. I wonder what could have given me away.”

Their eyes were sparkling and Hercules couldn’t help but lean a little closer, completely enamoured by the person sitting before him.

“So why’d you move here?”

Hercules had no idea how much time had passed, but the pair seemed to talk about everything and nothing at the same time, completely in their own bubble. Honestly, with the set around them, the butterflies in Hercules’ stomach, and the way Lafayette’s smile put them into a frenzy, he was almost able to trick himself into believing this was a real date.

At some point Lafayette had began to lean over the table as well, almost like something invisible was pulling the pair closer together. Lafayette’s chin now rested in the palm of their hand, dark gaze watching Hercules’ intently as he spoke, something which caused him to lose his breath and train of thought more than once.

Then, Lafayette was leaning even closer. He could feel their breath across skin, smell the expensive cologne they were wearing. His heart skipped a beat and his words abruptly died.

Lips parted ever so slightly, Lafayette’s eyes quickly scanned his face, pausing on his mouth before finally flicking back up to meet his eyes again.

“Can I just say, it has been a pleasure meeting you, Hercules.”

Before Hercules could respond, the director calling cut finally jolted Hercules out of the little world the two had managed to carve out within the busy scene. Lafayette also seemed startled, jerking back from their close proximity, and Hercules couldn’t help but shiver as a rush of cold disappointment washed over him.

They both looked around to see what was happening, and Hercules blushed when a lot of people, including the main actors and director, were looking at them.

The same assistant from earlier came bustling over to their table and Hercules swallowed thickly.

“Uh, so this has never happened before, but you two need to tone it down.”

That had been the last thing Hercules had been expecting.

“The director feels you’re chemistry is pulling focus from the couple; remember, you two are just part of the background at a coffee shop, not the soulmates falling in love, got it?”

Hercules glanced over at Lafayette, face getting warmer when he saw their eyes already on him. He looked back at the assistant and nodded, clearing his throat.

“Got it, sorry.”

The assistant nodded and smiled back with a wink. “Don’t worry about it. You guys have plenty of real cafes to make eyes at each other after this, alright? Right.”

And with that, the assistant was hurrying away again and people were taking their places for the scene to reset. Hercules noticed the main actors kept shooting them glances and he turned his back on them, facing Lafayette fully again.

When they met eyes again, Lafayette’s lip twitched and Hercules couldn’t stop a grin from breaking out on his own face.

The two shared a small laugh, nerves melting away, and Hercules felt like he was flying, high on the gorgeous french person who had waltzed into his life only moments ago.

“You know, monsieur, he does have a point,” Lafayette said as they finally calmed down.

Hercules raised a brow at that. “Did he?”

“Mmm…”

Lafayette left the sentiment hanging, coy smile playing at their lips.

“Well, would you care for a coffee after this?”

“You know, I think I have had enough coffee for one day,” Lafayette nudged the empty prop on the table and Hercules laughed again.

Lafayette smiled brightly at their own joke, eyes crinkling slightly and lightly up as they watched him, and Hercules couldn’t help but think how adorable they were again.

“God, I want to kiss you.”

It slipped out before Hercules knew what he was doing, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it with the way Lafayette immediately flushed so beautifully. They bit their lower lip, something Hercules was aching to do himself, looking down at his lips.

A small impatient noise escaped them and they met his eye again. Hercules marvelled at how breathless they sounded already, and he hadn’t even touched them yet, when they said, “Take me to dinner first.”

Hercules grinned broadly.

“Gladly.”


	15. And, scene.

“I never loved you.”

Lafayette paused, the rest of the sentence getting caught in their throat. Their eyes darted up to Hercules standing before them, and their brain short circuited for a moment at the cold look he was giving them. They bit their lower lip and when they looked back down in the paper in their hand, Lafayette noticed their hand was trembling. 

Closing their eyes, Lafayette took a deep breath, in through their nose, out through their mouth, trying to calm their nerves. They could get through this, they could get through this and _flourish_. 

This was nothing.

Confidence restored, Lafayette’s eyes snapped open and they looked up at Hercules’ face with a new vigour, their own mask of indifference plastered on their face. 

“I could never love someone like you. Not truly. Not after everything you did, what you most definitely will do, I mean... I could never forgive you, even if I wanted to. And I don’t.”

Hercules jaw was tight, eyes hard as he stared back at Lafayette, defiantly refusing to look away. The muscles in his arms flexed from where they were crossed over his chest. 

The pair stared at each other in silence, the tension palpable in the room. Electricity crackled between them, and Lafayette couldn’t help it when their eyes jumped down to Hercules’ lips. 

It was only for a split second and when Hercules started to speak, they immediately flushed when they realized their mistake.  

“Stop lying to yourself. It’s toxic, it’s _sickening_ , and I can’t stand to see you do that to yourself anymore, to us.”

Hercules took a step forward, as planned, but it still caught Lafayette off guard, just as it did every time. His eyes were still fierce but his voice was soft and it had Lafayette’s heart racing. At such proximity, Hercules was absolutely and devastatingly all consuming. Even from far away, Lafayette was never immune to him. 

If Lafayette had learned anything over the last few months, it was that resisting this boy in front of them was impossible.

“Come back to me. Come back to me baby, and I’ll make everything up to you. You’re the best god damn thing that’s happened to me, and I know I’m the best god damn thing that’s happened to you too.”

Hercules’ hands were on Lafayette’s biceps now, and he was closer, their chests almost touching. His breath ghosted over Lafayette’s face, eyes looking at them with such intensity that Lafayette almost turned into a puddle, grateful for Hercules’ strong grip grounding them to the floor. 

Then, Hercules was leaning forward and he wasn’t stopping. Lafayette’s heart beat thrummed in their ears, eyes flicking down to his beautiful tempting lips, the ones Lafayette had thought about so many times, it was almost happening, getting closer, Lafayette quickly reminded themself to shut their eyes, calm down, so close now-

“And, scene.”

And just like that, Lafayette felt the absence in front of them as a chill ran through their body, eyes fluttering open. Hercules stood a couple feet away now, too far away, so realistically far away from where he had just been, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling awkwardly. 

God, he was just absolutely adorable. 

A second later his eyes landed on them and they flushed, looking over to the director. 

“That was great you guys, honestly this scene cannot get any better I think so we’ll move on. Anyway it’s about 5 now so we’ll wrap up for today everyone and continue next time.”

Despite the praise, Lafayette couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Move on? Without ever doing the kiss? Come on, that was just pure torture. 

When Lafayette had first joined theatre, they never thought they’d be acting opposite of Hercules Mulligan, resident jock and apparent total teddy bear - like seriously who looked like that, smiled like that, _and_  liked musicals, who gave him the right - never mind have the chance to _kiss_ him, and yet here they were. 

Or, apparently not as life seemed to be working out. Life was funny sometimes, in dangling things people wanted in front of their face just to tease them. But Lafayette most certainly was not laughing. 

With an inward groan, Lafayette went to gather their belongings so they could go home and ~~mope about not kissing Hercules yet to their adopted brother again~~  work on their assignments. 

Lafayette had been lost in thought when someone cleared their throat behind them and tentatively touched their arm. They were not expecting to turn around and see a bashful Hercules smiling at them, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Uh, hello,” Lafayette said lamely, internally kicking themself. 

Hercules laughed softly, grin bright on his face. “Hey.” 

There was an awkward pause where Lafayette wasn’t sure what they should say, or if they should say anything at all, but thankfully, eventually, Hercules filled it. 

“So, bummer about the scene, huh.”

It was more of a statement than a question, and it perplexed Lafayette. They tilted their head and raised a brow.

“I do not know what you mean, he said it was good.”

“Oh yeah, don’t get me wrong, you’re fantastic really. You’ve got a career in acting or something for sure-” Lafayette flushed at the compliments “-i just meant... I... I dunno about the end bit there.”

Wha-

“We’ve never really _fleshed it out_.”

Oh. _Oh._

 _“_ Do you wanna-” Lafayette definitely noticed when Hercules’ eyes glanced down to their mouth and they couldn’t help lick their lips “-practice it a bit more maybe? Refine the details.”

Surprising both parties, Lafayette laughed, unable to stop themself. “Refine the details?” It was so ridiculous, but Lafayette felt elated, more giddy laughter bubble up between their lips. 

Hercules grinned at them now, worry previously creepy across his features, and laughed himself, softer than Lafayette had. “Yeah, I guess it’s not my best line...”

“A line you say?” Lafayette shot him a teasing grin. “I would not say that...”

“Really?” Hercules honestly seemed shocked about that much to Lafayette’s amusement. 

"Well, no. It was terrible but I mean... You are lucky you are cute.”

Hercules rubbed the back of his neck again, laughing down at their shoes before looking up under his lashes to meet Lafayette’s gaze again. 

“So.... you wanna come over? Practice some lines?” The last part was said with an exaggerated grin, Hercules waggling his brows in a way that had Lafayette rolling their eyes with a smile. 

Alex was never gunna shut up about this

“I suppose I could give you a few pointers or so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im behind   
> listen school sucks


	16. are you flirting with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright someone asked me to do a blind date and this is what happened so i hope this _satisfies_

Eating alone was fairly new to Hercules. It was something he had always encouraged other people to do, but something he was fairly certain he would never be able to pull off without much discomfort. However, after a lot of hours of persuasion from his roommate Alex, Hercules had promised to give it a shot, mainly to get the little asshole off of his case and away from him and his new boyfriend - the pair didn’t know how to keep their paws off each other while other people were around.

Much to Hercules’ surprise, he actually quite enjoyed it once he got used to it. Why should he have to wait to be able to go out and eat good food, or go see a film with people? Surprisingly it was very freeing in a way, to be able to go out and enjoy himself, treat himself without the worry of what others thought.

And escape from the scarring images back at his apartment. 

It was a Tuesday night and after a fairly gruelling day at work, Hercules had decided to go out to his favourite bar down the street and treat himself to a beer and burger in celebration for getting through the day. Also, it was date night back home and he wanted to wait until it was most likely safe to return.

He had been sitting at the bar sipping his beer, finally feeling relaxed for the first time all day when he met the man. Not wanting attention or to be bothered, really, he sat minding his own business, scrolling idly on his phone when he felt someone stop in front of him.

And then, the most beautiful voice he had ever heard spoke, warm and sweet like melted honey.

“Mon petit lion avait raison, vous êtes très beaux.”

Hercules looked up, brows drawn together in confusion, question on the tip of his tongue, but he was frozen when he saw the man standing before him. He was gorgeous; perfectly trimmed beard, long legs and wonderfully fitted jacket, soft, plush lips twisted up into a charming smirk.

Hercules swore his heart skipped a beat.

Then, the man laughed, and despite not knowing anything about this person, Hercules felt embarrassment bubble up within him. He had a strong pull in his stomach, urging him to impress this man.

“My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” he flashed Hercules another smile.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Hercules found himself saying, and he almost cursed aloud. Could he be any less charming?

Luckily, some how, the man chuckled again and smiled softer this time. “Call me Lafayette. May I sit?”

“Shit, yeah of course, don’t let me stop you.”

Lafayette shrugged off his coat, revealing an ever more form fitting shirt underneath, and Hercules had to unglue his eyes from the man’s body and force himself to look back up. The Frenchman’s eyes were sparkling with amusement and Hercules was thankful with the addition of the dim lighting Lafayette couldn’t see any trace of blush on his face.

“Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.”

Lafayette shrugged like it was nothing and very very clearly let his own eyes wander along Hercules himself.

“Do not be sorry; I am not.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

"Certainly,” Lafayette responded confidently.

Hercules had no idea what was happening. One moment he was sitting alone at the bar, exhausted and ready to just go home, and then the next there was a gorgeous, charming Frenchman eying him up like candy. He didn’t know what was happening, but he was definitely going to do everything in his power to make sure it kept happening.

“Well aren’t I lucky,” Hercules smiled back. “Hopefully I can keep up.”

“Mm, I do not doubt you.”

There was a brief lull in the conversation as Lafayette tried to flag down the bar tender and ordered his own drink - a glass of some French wine Hercules didn’t quite catch the name of. He was too busy taking in his features again, now that he had spoken to him. The sharp angle of his jaw and cheek bones, the soft shape of his nose, his long lashes.

Lafayette’s phone buzzed on the bar top, and Lafayette spared it a glance before quickly turning away with disinterest. Hercules felt bad but he couldn’t help his curiosity and looked down at the screen. He couldn’t make out who it was from but in the few seconds he got he caught just enough.

Lafayette was supposed to be meeting someone else, someone he clearly didn’t know as Lafayette clearly thought that someone was him. Lafayette was going to find out sooner or later and probably go find that other person.

Hercules swallowed thickly, mind racing with what to do. But when Lafayette’s dark eyes were back on him again, Hercules attention was drawn back to the man in front of him, and he blurted out his previous thoughts.

“I would love to draw you.”

This seemed to catch Lafayette off guard with the way he sucked in a breath, eyes going wide. Worry filled Hercules, that he had ruined everything, and tried to back track.

“I’m sorry, that was weird to say, I mean who says that-”

But then Hercules noticed Lafayette was smiling at him again, a softer, more genuine curve of his lips and he stopped.

"You draw?”

Hercules recognized the curious lilt to his voice, his intense gaze fixated on him. Suddenly, Hercules felt flustered having such focus on himself and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“A little, yeah,” he laughed awkwardly. “I’m no Monet or anything, it’s just a hobby really.”

Almost as if Lafayette could sense Hercules imminent discomfort on the subject, Lafayette’s voice softened even further, but the genuine interest didn’t shift from his face.

“What do you like to draw, Hercules?”

Hercules shrugged, looking down at where he thumbed his beer. He had never been asked that before so he didn’t have a prepared answer.

"Y’know, this and that.” He looked back over at Lafayette, eyes flickering over him before settling firmly on his own. “Beautiful things, really.”

There was a beat as Hercules’ words sunk in and then Lafayette was flushing, the light colour dusting across his neck and cheeks, so complimentary that Hercules had to catch his breath.

“That’s a good look on you,” Hercules noted, again, unable to stop himself.

Lafayette tilted his head, brows drawing together in the most adorable expression. “What?”

Hercules responded by leaning forward to brush his finger tips oh so lightly across the flush fanning out across the man’s cheeks. He was delighted when it darkened at his touch.

Hercules laughed softly and pulled back, not wanting to over step any boundaries.

“Are you flirting with me?” Lafayette parroted, smiling cheeky. But the blush was still on his face, making his expression come off much more flustered than suave.

“I am,” Hercules pursed his lips and raised a brow. Shifting, their knees knocked together at their close proximity and Hercules leaned back into Lafayette’s space. “Is it working?”

“Oh,” Lafayette responded and he sounded slightly winded himself. He looked down at Hercules’ mouth and seemed to struggle with forcing himself to look back up. “I was correct; you are smooth, monsieur.”

Lafayette’s phone chimed again, this time twice in succession, this time also breaking the thick tension that had been building between the pair. Hercules pulled back, sitting fully in his seat now and took a sip of his beer to distract himself while the Frenchman sent him an apologetic look, finally checking the messages. Hercules tried to tell himself to relax, there was nothing to worry about.

Apparently that was false.

Suddenly, Lafayette’s face twisted up in a mixture of rage and disbelief, and he was spitting out more French that did not sound very friendly.

“Tu te fous de ma gueule?”

Lafayette glared down at the phone in his hand and then started typing furiously. He was muttering under his breath, shaking his head as his fingers jabbed at the screen, and Hercules shifted awkwardly on his seat, unsure what to do.

Eventually, he cleared his throat and broke the silence.

“Is everything okay?”

Lafayette’s head snapped up so fast Hercules winced for his neck, but he didn’t seem bothered. His eyes were wide, almost like he had forgotten Hercules was there. However, before Hercules could feel bad for himself, Lafayette flushed brilliantly again.

“I am very sorry, monsieur. I was supposed to meet someone here and I saw you and just assumed but apparently they cancelled,” Lafayette babbled, embarrassment coating every word. “I am very sorry for disrupting your night, oh I have made such a fool of myself.”

“You didn’t-”

Hercules tried to interject, but Lafayette didn’t seem to hear him, continuing to ramble. Hercules honestly wasn’t even sure if Lafayette knew he was talking aloud anymore.

“Dieu, of course I just saw the cutest man in the room and assumed. All Alex told me you - or, the man I was supposed to meet - was gorgeous and-”

Lafayette stopped abruptly, realizing what he had said and flushing even darker than he had before.

"Mon Dieu,” Lafayette covered his shaking face with his hands. He peaked out between his fingers and gave Hercules a withering glance. “Can we just pretend I did not say that?”

Hercules blinked back at him. So much had just happened, he didn’t know what to respond to first. Unfortunately, that probably did not seem like a very positive reaction and before Hercules knew it Lafayette was standing, rambling again as he put his coat on and threw some money on the bar.

“Lafayette wait,” Hercules reached out, touching his wrist but not grabbing it, hoping the small touch alone was enough to stop him as he turned to leave. “Please stay.”

Thankfully, it was.

“You want me to do what?” Lafayette blinked at him.

"Can I tell you a secret?”

Lafayette continued to blink at him so Hercules took that as a yes.

“I knew. About your date that is.”

Finally, Lafayette’s brow furrowed and he cocked his head. “Pardon?”

Well, time to face the music. “I knew you were supposed to be meeting someone here, someone who was definitely not me.”

Lafayette shook his head and turned to face Hercules more fully. That seemed to be a positive reaction of sorts. Or, well, it wasn’t not positive. 

“I am lost.”

"I saw your friend text you earlier, I’m really sorry I just sorta saw the text. And I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to... go find this other dude,” Hercules finished lamely, looking down at his shoes.

Lafayette hummed and clicked his tongue. 

"I do not think there is anyone who could have attracted me away from you.”

Hercules looked up at Lafayette, brows raised in shock. He was wearing a coy smile now, his earlier confidence now returned. Hercules laughed, breathless, in relief and his shoulders relaxed. 

Lafayette wasn’t mad at him.

“If that’s true, could I convince you to stay for another drink? This one’s on me.”

“I have one condition.”

Hercules smile faltered. “What?” Fuck, maybe he was mad at him.

But Lafayette’s lip twitched like he was trying to hold back laughter and what he said was nothing even close to what Hercules had been expecting. 

“You must promise you will draw me like one of your French girls.”

Hercules’ expression must have been a good one because Lafayette burst into giggles, hand coming up to cover his mouth and unfortunately, cover that beautiful smile. 

After laughing himself, Hercules scooped up Lafayette’s hand, his smile coming into view again. Hercules took in the way the Frenchman’s eyes widened slightly, blushing again, and his breath hitched as Hercules’ brushed his lips over his knuckles.

“Oh baby, you’re the only French girl for me.”

Yes, Hercules had come to enjoy eating alone, but he couldn’t find himself complaining when in the future, he tended to have an exuberant Frenchman on his arm instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mon petit lion avait raison, vous êtes très beaux** = my little lion was right, you are _very_ beautiful.
> 
>  **Tu te fous de ma gueule?** = basically "are you fucking kidding me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully a drabble a day (starting late, so hopefully i can get caught up quick). Cya tomorrow.


End file.
